regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Separation
Separation is episode of The Extordonary Regular Show. Plot When Zim and Gumball are not friends anymore, they decide to join friendships going on in the park. Transcript *(The episode starts at the park) *'Homer': Nate, I need a plan to make Zim and Gumball seperate from each other, I am tired of them messing around with me. *'Nate': I know Homer, I'm tired of them almost putting me to death. *(With Zim and Gumball) *'Gumball': Zim, I think we should just try to be friends with Homer. *'Zim': Yeah, we might have stuff in common with him. Besides, Benson says to respect other workers. So, have you missed Penny yet? *'Gumball': Zim, I told you not to talk about that! *'Zim': Well how the filth was I supposed to know!? *'Gumball': Quit being a stupid piece of filth! *'Zim': I'm not your friend anymore! *'Gumball': FINE! I'll join some other friendship! *(Both of them walked away) *'Nate': Heres the best part. (Presses the button) *(3 laser beams come out and almost killed Zim and Gumball, and both of them looked at each other) *'Zim': Why did you tried to kill me!? *'Gumball': Yeah right, you tried to kill me! *'Zim': Sure like I am gonna fall for that! *'Gumball': How would you not remember that!? *(Zim and Gumball started to fight each other) *'Homer': I knew my Benson bot and your laser cannon would work to fool the two. *(Later) *(With Nate, Bart, and Classic Sonic) *'Gumball': Hey guys, how did you get such a successful friendship? *'Classic Sonic': Well, apparently you'll find out soon. *'Nate': What's wrong? Why aren't you with Zim? *'Gumball': He used my all the long, he wanted to kill me because he used me! *'Nate' (Thoughts) If he finds out the Benson bot fooled Zim and Gumball and used fake lasers, he's gonna find out Homer and I destroyed their friendship, I got decisions, tell Gumball the truth or keep on doing with the plan. *(Gumball didn't see his thoughts as he was crying) *'Nate': Can't you join other friendships? Sometimes we can do stuff that can be very crude. *(At Homer's house) *'Zim': Thanks for letting me in your house Homer. *'Homer': No problem, by the way, how come tour not with Gumball? *'Zim'; Turns out he wanted to experiment me all the long, after we talked about Benson and tried to extinct my livings! *'Homer': (Thoughts) If he finds our that Benson was actually a robot that I build and Nate's laser weapon, he would kill me. I think I have decisions, tell him the truth or keepmthe plan coming) *(Zim didn't see Homer's thoughts as he was breaking a few trees) *'Homer': Calm down Zim, I am sure you'll find plans about having a new better friend, *(With Mordecai and Rigby) *'Gumball': Can I join your friendship? *'Mordecai':Sorry but Benson would be mad if you become a new slacker. *(Outside) *'Zim': If I mjght find news friends, that would replace the Gumball I kn- (Trips over something, and discovers Nate's laser turrent that saids made by Wright corperation) Wright Corperation!? Doesn't it mean Nate's last name!? *(At Benson's office) *'Gumball': Hey Benson, I was wondering if I can join your friendship. *'Benson': That sou ds cool, very cool, very cool. *'Gumball': Benson are you? (Poked Benson, Benson turned out to be a robot, Gumball takes out the tape that saids fool Zim and Gumball) Whats happening!? *'Zim': Maybe this is another Wright family that I don't know of. Oh well. *'Gumball': What kind of an udiot would build this thing. *(Scene shows both screens of Zim and Gumball as they realised something) *'Zim and Gumball': WE'VE BEEN TRICKED! *(Zim and Gumball got to each other) *'Zim and Gumball': (Panting, and copying each other) Thank goodness your here. Turns out i was wrong about you, and so do i. *(They both stopped copying each other) *'Zim': I was wrong about you going to kill me. *'Gumball': So am i, *(Zim and Gumball hugged each other) *'Zim': Now lets trick Homer and Nate back for making a mecha Benson to fool us to respect the two and make themselces a turrent in a attempt to kill us! *'Gumball': As tour wish. *(With Homer and Nate) *'Nate': We should probably hide underground in case they found out. *(Homer and Nate hide in Anthony's underground base) *'Anthony': What the filth are you two doing here? I am building something here. *'Nate': Hiding from Zim and Gumball *'Anthony': Well Nate, Homer did told me to make ya this. *(Nate opens the invention, makimg Him all bald) *'Nate': Homer, why did you make me bald!? *'Anthony': And homer heres the invention that Nate told me to make. *(Homer opens the invention, making him ugly) *'Homer': How dare you make me ugly Nate!? *(Homer and Nate are fighting each other) *'Anthony': (Uses his phone but Homer and Nate didn't hear) It worked guys the two didn't realized they've been tricked, *'Zim': (Off scene) Thats very good news. *(The effects are reversed) *'Nate': Okay, we're sorry. We just wanted you to say sorry to Homer for putting him to death. *'Zim': We're sorry Homer, we'll try to be nice to you. *'Homer': Actually i was sorry for treating you like poop. *(End of Separation) Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Episodes from The Extordonary Regular Show